Penetra me
by Klinevere
Summary: Dexter, na tentativa frustante de criar o filho sozinho, acaba percebendo o que sempre esteve na sua frente: o amor, o ódio, e parceria com sua irmã Debra Morgan.
1. Prólogo

**Penetra-me.**

**1- Prólogo.**

Dexter Morgan nunca sentira muita coisa na vida. Gostava disso: de ser simplesmente intocável. Não sentia amor, não sentia nada. E isso o deixava tranquilo em todos os quesitos.

Logo após a morte de sua esposa e todos os acontecimentos, Dexter ficara preocupado. Um lado humano havia aparecido nele, de uma forma estranha... Será que aquilo era amor? Será que ele chegou a amar Rita?

Talvez sim. Talvez não. Ele não quis se preocupar mais. O que foi, foi. O que passou, passou. E ele tinha um filho a criar.

Mas as coisas começaram a mudar depois que sua irmã se declarou para ele. Ele nunca percebera, mas sempre precisou dela. Era ela quem esteve ao seu lado desde sempre, desde criança. Era ela que se preocupava com ele. Era ela que xingava ele. Era ela que batia... E ele gostava disso. Era mais selvagem, era mais carnal, era mais o estilo de Dexter Morgan.


	2. Desejo

Um desconforto. Era isso que ela sentiu ao acordar.

Debra acordara suando. Acendeu o abajur na sua cabeceira, e encostou-se nos travesseiros. Sonhara, novamente, com Dexter Morgan.

Mas desta vez não foi um sonho normal, como sempre. Foi um sonho erótico. Um sonho com todas as partes de uma relação possíveis. Ela se arrepiou ao lembrar disso. Colocou a ponta do dedo indicador em seus lábios, e deu um suspiro alto. "Ahhh, Dexter...", ela gemeu, com uma voz rouca e sensual.

Desligou o abajur, mas não voltou a dormir. Cobriu-se novamente, e foi descendo a mão esquerda lentamente pela barriga. Arrepiou-se com seu próprio toque, e então imaginou as mãos de seu irmão. Sabia que eram grandes, eram pesadas, eram suaves e ásperas, ao mesmo tempo. E desejou, mais do que tudo, suas mãos nela.

Mas ele não estava ali. E ela sabia que ele nunca estaria... Ninguém nunca a entenderia. Até mesmo ELE não a entenderia. E isso a deixou triste. Muito triste e decepcionada. Muito triste, decepcionada, e com raiva por ser tão tola.

Ela parou abruptamente quando sentiu sua região. Sabia que aquilo não era certo - além do mais, pensando no irmão. Mas uma onda de selvageria tomou conta de todo o seu corpo.

E lá pelas três e quarenta e dois da manhã, era possível ouvir da rua os gemidos e gritos de Debra Morgan em seu quarto, pensando no seu amado irmão.


	3. Início

Às vezes, Dexter se irritava. Na verdade, esse era o sentimento que ele mais sentia nos últimos tempos – e desde que se lembrava ser alguém racional. Ele sentia irritação, ira, raiva. Não só de suas vítimas, mas das pessoas ao seu redor. Algumas eram simplesmente insuportáveis, e ele tinha de suportar com uma dificuldade imensa.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, Dexter abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja. Sentou-se no sofá com a garrafa e olhou o porta-retratos ao lado. Seu filho. A única pessoa que ele lembrava sentir algo parecido com o amor – pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. "É, acho que o amo. Na verdade, tenho certeza disso..." Pensava consigo mesmo, embora sempre na dúvida de sentir realmente o que todos chamavam de "amor".

Aquilo lhe dava arrepios.

Abriu a garrafa e tomou um gole. O gosto gelado e amargo desceu por sua garganta, fazendo-o suspirar e encostar a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Olhou para o teto, e fechou os olhos. Que vida estava levando?

Além de viúvo, estava quase sendo um homem que praticava incesto. Além de viúvo, tinha de criar um filho sozinho. Além de viúvo, tinha que trabalhar todos os dias à procura de criminosos. Mas disso ele gostava – mexer com sangue e tudo o mais. O que realmente o enfurecia era o fato de ter de separar seu trabalho "oficial" de seu trabalho extra-oficial. Ele procurava as vítimas no seu próprio trabalho, mas pegava-as para ele. Egoísmo, quem sabe? Talvez. Ou apenas realidade. Mas já era sinal que algum sentimento ele possuía.

Ainda refletindo sobre as pessoas e a vida, ouviu a porta bater. Colocou de lado a garrafa de cerveja, já vazia, e se levantou. Olhou-se no espelho, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se mal. Sentiu-se feio e mal cuidado. A barba estava por fazer – não que isso fosse alguma novidade. Mas havia olheiras embaixo de seus olhos. Suas pálpebras estavam inchadas e cansadas. Aquela expressão facial de superioridade não se encontrava mais no rosto de Dexter, e isso o preocupou. Percebeu, então, que preocupava-se com sua aparência, no fim das contas.

Despertou do devaneio quando novamente bateram na porta. Abriu-a e viu Debra, encarando-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

Então o silêncio permaneceu, e depois de alguns segundos Dexter percebeu que não eram lágrimas, e sim um brilho imenso.

Imenso até demais.

- Debra – Dexter disse, tentando em vão sorrir de lado. – Como você está?

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – ela perguntou, com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Ah, claro. Entre – Dexter abriu a porta permitindo que a irmã passasse por ela.

Já dentro de casa, Debra olhou em volta e suspirou. Gostava de cada canto daquele lugar, pois sabia que a decoração era feita por Dexter. Em cada canto que olhava, sentia Dexter.

- Eu... Queria saber se está tudo bem – disse Debra, virando-se e encarando Dexter que acabara de trancar a porta. – Depois da nossa última conversa, não soube como tínhamos ficado.

- Está tudo bem. Estamos bem – Dexter aproximou-se, e isso fez com que Debra se arrepiasse.

- Que bom – ela disse, meio incerta e cheia de desejo. – Mas não irei me desculpar. Tudo o que eu disse, é de fato, realidade. É o que eu sinto, Dexter.

- Eu sei. Eu conheço você – ele sorriu de lado.

Estava se acostumando a sorrir. Agora sabia que seu sorriso de lado era um grande charme, como assim disseram as últimas mulheres com quem esteve na cama. Ele estava começando a usá-lo com mais frequência, para além de demonstrar charme, também adequar-se àqueles humanos tão... normais.

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você – disse Debra, de repente.

Então Dexter sentiu-se totalmente excitado. O que faria agora?


	4. Capítulo 4

- Quer uma cerveja? – ofereceu Dexter, rapidamente se virando para a geladeira.

- Aceito. Obrigada – Debra responde, com a voz rouca, e olha para os lados. – Está arrumado e organizado.

Dexter ignora e abre a geladeira, pegando duas garrafas.

- Na verdade, você é sempre tão arrumado e organizado... – ela continua, tentando puxar assunto.

- Você parece nervosa – Dexter entrega a garrafa para a irmã e fica olhando em seus olhos.

- Pareço?

Ele assente e tira a tampa. Toma um gole e vira a cabeça para a esquerda, analisando-a.

Debra abre a sua garrafa e joga a tampinha em cima do balcão.

- Sabe, Dexter... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Desde quando me tornei tão devassa?

Dexter surpreende-se com o que ela disse, e segura o sorriso. Percebe, então, que pela primeira vez segurou um sorriso. Pela primeira vez sentiu vontade de sorrir.

- Sabe, Debra... Também não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Desde quando me tornei tão maleável?

- Maleável?

- Você me molda. Está me moldando neste exato momento, caso queira saber.

- Não estou entendendo você...

Ele vai até o sofá e se joga, com os braços abertos. Debra o segue com os olhos e toma mais um gole de sua cerveja.

- Me diga o que quer. Eu não aguento mais essa situação – ela resmunga, chegando mais perto.

- Sei o que eu não quero.

- E o que você não quer?

- Faltar com respeito a memória de Harry.

Debra paralisa. Esqueceu-se completamente de seu pai, e pai adotivo de Dexter... O que ele pensaria ao ver os filhos apaixonados? Logo ela muda o pensamento. O que ele pensaria ao vê-la apaixonada pelo próprio irmão?

Ela se arrepia e fica triste.


	5. Capítulo 5

Depois de quatro garrafas cada um, um quase-beijo e abraços carinhosos, Debra vai embora. Dexter, ao deparar-se sozinho, se olha no espelho. Vê a sombra. Vê o monstro.

- Debra... Você não me merece.

Ele não queria machucar sua irmã. Nunca quis. Ele realmente tinha sentimentos por ela, só não entendia exatamente o que era.

Caminhando lentamente, vai até o quarto de seu filho. Harrison dorme profundamente em seu berço. Dexter então sente-se minúsculo. Sente uma emoção enorme. Nunca sentira nada parecido, nunca sentira-se tão completo e tão vazio. Tão profundo e tão à beira do nada. Nunca sentiu vontade de se jogar de um penhasco e de gritar aos cantos do mundo. Nunca sentiu-se tão perdido, desolado, triste.

Sentia falta de Rita.

Sentia falta, com toda a certeza.

Sentia falta dela por ele.

Sentia falta dela por Harrison, aquela pobre criatura que nunca saberia o que é ter uma mãe.

Incomodou-se com o fato de não ser bom o suficiente. Ele não era bom o suficiente, disso ele sempre soube... Mas nunca se incomodou. Agora, ao ter uma boca para alimentar, as coisas estavam diferentes.

Fecha a porta do quarto do bebê e vai até o seu esconderijo, o lugar onde guarda seus troféus. Olha suas lâminas, olha suas amostras de sangue.

Sente falta de matar alguém.

Precisa disso mais do que nada.


End file.
